Cera (The Land Before Time)
Cera is a Character threehorn dinosaur from The Land Before Time. She is also similar to Rei Hino in the first film, however she reformed towards the end As Dot Warner in Animaniacs (The Mizfitz Style) *She was a generic animal creature Voice Actors: # Kelly Marot - French Cera played Diana in Sailor Zoe Cera played Lillie in Pokemon Sun and Moon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) Cera Played Sailor Chibi Moon In Sailor Baby Bop Cera played 26 in Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone (JV46Ship style) She's a chasmosaurus Cera played Sidetable Drawer in Elmo's Clues! Portrayals: *In The Land Before Time (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Style), and The Land Before Time (Ratiganrules Style) she is played by Melody. *In The Jungle (The Land Before Time) she is played by Nellie the Elephant. *In The Pet Before Time she is played by Diana. *In The Land Before Time (4000Movies Style) she is played by Serena. *In The Animal Before Time (399Movies Style) she is played by Wendy Darling. Gallery: Cera in The Land Before Time.jpg|Cera in The Land Before Time Cera in The Land Before Time 2 The Great Valley Adventure.jpg|Cera in The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure Cera in The Land Before Time 3 The Time of the Great Giving.jpg|Cera in The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving Cera in The Land Before Time 4 Journey Through the Mists.jpg|Cera in The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists Cera in The Land Before Time 5 The Mysterious Island.jpg|Cera in The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island Cera in The Land Before Time 6 The Secret of Saurus Rock.jpg|Cera in The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock Cera in The Land Before Time 7 The Stone of Cold Fire.jpg|Cera in The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire Cera in The Land Before Time 8 The Big Freeze.jpg|Cera in The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze Cera in The Land Before Time 9 Journey to Big Water.jpg|Cera in The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water Cera in The Land Before Time 10 The Great Longneck Migration.jpg|Cera in The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration Cera in The Land Before Time 11 Invasion of the Tinysauruses.jpg|Cera in The Land Before Time 11: Invasion of the Tinysauruses Cera in The Land Before Time 12 The Great Day of the Flyers.jpg|Cera in The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of the Flyers Cera in The Land Before Time 13 The Wisdom of Friends.jpg|Cera in The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends Cera in The Land Before Time (Series).jpg|Cera in the TV Series Cera in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave.jpg|Cera in The Land Before Time 14: Journey of the Brave Cera in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave-0.jpg|Cera in The Land Before Time 14: Journey of the Brave Care as Diana.jpg|Cera as Diana Cera1.JPG The Land Before Time Cera.jpg land-before-time6-disneyscreencaps.com-4424.jpg land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-3341.jpg Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Dinosaurs Category:The Land Before Time Characters Category:Kids Category:Tomboys Category:Bossy Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Jerks Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Peach Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Heroes Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Allies Category:Universal Characters Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Anti-Heroines Category:Screaming Characters Category:Gruff Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Idiots Category:Assholes Category:1988 Introductions Category:Princesses Category:MAD Characters